Drabble Collection
by xsilver-galaxyx
Summary: Drabbles written for various LOCI communities on LJ
1. A Home Job

Written for prompt 'natural' on the LJ group ci_fans_unite

Bobby closed the bathroom door behind him and took a deep breath as he surveyed what lay before him. The plastic sheeting laid down on the floor and the old towel folded neatly on the corner of the counter.

He approached the mirror and started examining his reflection from all angles, trying to work out whether he really wanted to go through with this.

Bobby picked up the box of Clairol for Men and glanced down at the smiling model, with his professionally done hair. He was never going to look like that.

Maybe going natural was the better option.


	2. Tea With Teddy

_Written for the cast challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

She watched her partner fold himself into the tiny pink chair and serve tea to the victim's young daughter. In between the discussion about teddy's favourite foods, he managed to gradually extract the details about the previous night's events.

Questioning young children was a skill most detectives never mastered. But then, her new partner wasn't like most detectives. Every day he surprised her, and so far she hadn't appreciated it.

But maybe she had cast him in the wrong light. Even thought he was…unconventional, it seemed to get results. Maybe she should talk to the captain about the letter.


	3. Her Way

_Written for the regret challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

Her punishments had always been more subtle. Whilst he received rats in his desk drawer, she received looks and covert glances. The looks that said she'd thrown her career away and was letting her family down. That maybe the craziness would one day rub off on her, and maybe it already had.

But personal success and acclaim wasn't why she had joined the force. She became a detective in order to do a job, and as far as she was concerned being partners with Robert Goren was the best way to achieve this. She had no regrets in doing so.


	4. Outdoor Art

_A/N: Written for the move challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100_

_Characters: Nichols & Stevens_

* * *

"Look at this Serena," Nichols murmured "The way she has incorporated what is naturally occurring in the park."

"That's fascinating, but why are we doing this now?" Stevens responded.

"Well it was made by our murder suspect." he said, walking around the piece.

"Yes, and whilst I understand the need to look into every aspect of a suspect's life, what I don't understand is why you feel the need to look at an outdoor piece of art at 4.30 in the afternoon in the middle of winter. Zack, can you please move, I'm freezing." Stevens insisted, pulling her coat tighter.


	5. Parallels

_Written for the 'graduation' challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

The night before her graduation, she stayed up late talking to Joe about what they were going to achieve.

The night before his graduation, he stayed up late thinking about what the doctor had told him.

The day of her graduation her family cheered when her name was announced and the celebration lasted well into the night.

The day of his graduation he called his mom to remind her what was happening and Lewis's mom gave him a simple celebratory meal.

She looked back on her graduation as an achievement.

He looked back on his graduation as a starting point.


	6. A New Day

_ Written for the 'silence' challenge at the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

Bobby tossed the paper bag containing his breakfast onto the desk. Sipping his coffee he hung his coat away, noticing the empty hangers in the cupboard.

There was another detective over the other side of the squadroom, but he didn't take any notice of Bobby, too busy completing paperwork that should have been done last week.

Returning to the desks he noted how clean Eames's desk was and minutely adjusted a file that was sitting on the edge. His desk however, she called 'organised chaos'.

Sitting back and sipping his coffee Bobby simply enjoyed the silence before the day started.


End file.
